Wolfe Hunting
by Olivepie
Summary: Ryan Wolfe's past comes up front, and maybe no one really knows himas well as they think, Ryan has a lot to think about,whats important and whats necessary tokeep him and his friends alive
1. Caged Wolfe

Caged Wolf

I do not own any csi's…sadly so look I have a disclaimer so no sue.

It was like any regular day down at the CSI Miami headquarters, Calleigh and Eric were resting in the breakroom, and Natalia and Valera were going over some DNA samples from a previous case, and Haratio had waved good morning to Alex on her way down to the morgue, but someone was missing and that was one Ryan Wolfe, the one CSI that was never late. Haratio headed to the breakroom to consult his other CSI's. "Good morning" Haratio said calmly "morning H" said eric "good morning Haratio" Calleigh drawled. "Has Ryan come to work yet by any chance?" Haratio asked "No I haven't…" Calleigh was about to finish her sentence when the breakroom door slammed open and exposed one Ryan Wolfe "Sor…sorry im late" Ryan stammered.

"It's alright Mr. Wolfe" Haratio said in a calming voice, he was taking in Ryan's appearance, his scuffled hair, his wrinkled t-shirt and creased jeans, but most alarming was the bags under his eyes and the film of sweat plastered to what seemed to be his whole body. "Im really sorry, I hope I haven't missed a case" Ryan said in between gasps of breath, "It's ok Wolfe calm down" Eric said in an impatient tone, "Go…Good" Ryan said finally beginning to catch his breath. After all the fuss, Haratio left the room, thankful that all of his CSI's were at hand, even though he was slightly worried for Ryan's health.

Now all three CSI's were sitting in the breakroom silently. Ryan was over at the coffee pot brewing some fresh coffee, it was to quiet for Eric's liking and he decided to pick on Wolfe. "So Wolfe why are you Soooooo late?" Eric said in a teasing tone "I… I overslept because I had a late night" Ryan said timidly "A late night huh?" Eric continued his game "Doing what banging chicks, drinking excessively, it this the reason why your so late didn't know how to get to the lab from that random girls house?" Eric asked crudely, Ryan remained silent poring coffee into his mug. "Eric you should stop" Calleigh said in an upset tone, "You're being extremely unfair!" she exclaimed. "No im not" Eric said testily, "you think you can roll in whenever you want just because…" Eric was not able to complete his sentence when he felt hot coffee pour all over his skin and clothes and heard the sound of shattering glass on the floor.

"SHUT UP" Ryan screamed in anger, "Ryan!!" Calleigh exclaimed in an angry tone. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ERIC" Ryan screamed more and now the fire was fueled Eric got up and started approaching Wolfe "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU" Eric screamed as he grabbed Ryan by the Scruff of his t-shirt and Eric could see Wolfe winding up for a punch "STOOOOOOOOPPPP" Calleigh screamed, this was extremely rare to hear Calleigh scream so Eric released Ryan's collar and in a flash Ryan fell into Eric, "Wolfe?" Eric asked annoyed, Ryan was gripping at Eric's shirt "Look lets stop" Eric said still annoyed "Wolfe…" but before Eric could finish Ryan started to break into a coughing fit. Eric started to pat his back and Calleigh rushed over to Ryan's side, "Wolfe chill out man what's wrong?" Eric said now concerned, Calleigh began to rub Ryan's arm "come lie down she said", as soon as Calleigh tried to lead Ryan to the couch he pushed them both away "I'm fine" he whispered, "Im going to go get some fresh air" and with that Ryan left the breakroom. "Uh well that was interesting?" Eric said in a confused tone.


	2. Starved Wolfe

New chappie 3, im holidays right now but I will write u a lovely story about Mr. Wolfe!

Ryan stumbled outside, holding his breath the whole way, each step was painstaking and he felt the jolts of pain shoot everywhere, when Ryan reached a closed off area of the CSI head quarters and some lovely bushes he proceeded to throw up. When Ryan finally got a hold of himself he stumbled back to the CSI headquarters, he went back to the break room to go apologies to Eric and Calleigh and noticed they were gone, he didn't know why but he began to worry, what if they were so angry that they went to Horatio? To get him fired? To get him...locked away? All these thoughts were running through his head, he began to run down the hall towards Horatio's office, when he conveniently bumped into the one and only CSI resident's bastard Rick Settler.

"Watch where you're going CSI Wolfe!" Rick yelled

"I…uh…um...have you seen Horatio??" Ryan stammered

"Ya actually I was looking for you, he told me to send you down to the morgue" Rick said in an annoyed tone

"Oh, um ok… I'll go right now" Ryan stumbled off, looking out into space

"What a weirdo" Rick mumbled and went on with his regular asshole-ish antics.

Ryan was completely shaken inside out, but yet he was relieved he wasn't getting fired, they weren't completely mad, he began to slow his pace down because he was running out of breath the morgue was only one more hallway away and if he was lucky and Alex was in a amazing mood he'd be able to sit on a neighboring autopsy table to the body he was investigating and rest his weary legs, no scratch that his weary everything.

Ryan opened the morgue doors and saw Alex waiting impatiently, great he caught her in a bad mood probably his own fault as well.

"Hi Alex" Ryan said shyly and meekly

"Sugar do you realize how late you are" Alex asked in a slightly angry tone

"Uh… I just , to be honest I don't know Alex and im sorry ok so can we get on with the autopsy and skip this lecture crap?" Ryan said testily feeling his anger rise.

"Calm down sugar no need to bite at my throat" Alex said trying to cover her shock in Ryan's attitude change.

Alex gingerly walked over to the table that had a white tarp and removed it, to reveal a beautiful Asian lady, with long flowing black hair, **Porcelain** white skin and nice trim body, Alex began to talk about her causes of death her whole body was mangled, but Ryan could care less his whole world stopped, this, woman, person, beauty, loved one and friend lie before his eyes. Ryan was numb to the bone and his mouth was agape, half way through Alex stopped and looked at Ryan

"Sweetie what's wrong" she asked kindly

"mmm..uuuhhh" Ryan started to feel his defense start to crack as he sniffled

"Ryan baby do you know her" Alex asked

"Mi…Mi…Miko" he stammered out

Ryan began to cry without knowing it and his body began to shake, all the events from previous days where catching up and he realized he was shutting down

"Ryan sweetie come here" Alex coaxed kindly

Ryan began to walk numbly towards Alex no more control over his actions.

"Alex…I…I'm" Ryan stammered now tears were flowing down his face freely.

"Shhh baby you don't have to explain" Alex said warmly.

"You know her don't you" she asked as Ryan kept walking forward, he was moving so slowly because it was so painful.

"mmhmm I…I know her" he barely chocked out, he finally reached Alex and she wrapped him in a hug, gingerly rubbing his back.

"She's my…my foster sister we…we" Ryan couldn't finish he was feeling so sick.

"Ryan sweetie your burring up" she said but there was no response and suddenly Ryan was becoming heavy, so heavy that Alex couldn't support them and they tumbled to the ground, there was a sickening smack and Alex looked over Ryan had hit his head and was bleeding.

Alex reached for her walkie talky and paged Horatio.

"Horatio call the ambulance Ryan is injured" she said franticly

"Calm down Alex" Horatio said calmly

"Nothing will happen to Ryan, not on my watch"


	3. When The weary rest

Here we go another one!!

(At the hospital)

Alex and Horatio were sitting outside of Ryan's room anxiously waiting for an update on their young friend. It was so quiet and depressing in the hospital and it was really upsetting Alex, Horatio could see this and decided to talk to Alex.

"I'm sure what ever is wrong with Mr. Wolfe we'll all be able to work through it" Horatio said confidently.

"But you didn't see his face stained with tears, distraught" Alex said glumly

"Mr. Wolfe is strong a fighter he's…" Horatio never got to finish because Alex broke out into a total fit

"Stop it! Stop calling him "Mr. Wolfe" his name is Ryan" Alex stressed the word Ryan

"You make it seem like he doesn't need help, if this were Eric or…" Alex never got to finish her rant because the doctor appeared.

The doctor looked stern and scary and person you'd see working in a funeral home rather then a hospital. As he got closer Horatio and Alex became tense, and then he was finally right in front of them and he didn't hesitate he got right into the conditions Ryan had.

"Hello I'm doctor Leross, I'm Ryan Daniel Wolfe's Doctor" He said in a rough tone

"I'm going to inform you about Ryan's condition, he has mild head trauma which we fixed up easily, but there is an underlying problem, Ryan has extreme fatigue not to mention a bacterial virus eating away at his immune system, we've put him on the top antibiotics and also morphine drip, you can go see him if you please" He said and then he stalked off

"Well he was pleasant" Alex said sarcastically.

"Yes well forget him lets go check up on Ryan" Horatio said still confused with Alex's earlier comments. With that Horatio opened the door. When they walked in Ryan was sitting up staring blankly out the window, he looked so tired and well dead, zoned out every unpleasant look you can have was plastered all over Ryan's face. He was so out of it he didn't even hear them come in.

"Hi sweetie" Alex said comfortingly, and with that Ryan jumped.

"Uh, um you startled me" he said in monotone

"We just came to see how you were doing" Alex said approaching his bedside.

"You don't have to stay you know, pretend you care" Ryan said dryly to Horatio and to Alex

"What do you mean sweetie of course we care" said Alex in an upset tone, obviously Ryan's blatant distaste for the CSI team was upsetting her.

"Mr. Wolfe I ensure you we care very much and if you think other wise I will turn up your morphine drip personally so I can watch over you with out your objections" Horatio said seriously, and right before their eyes it seemed Ryan was shrinking into nothing.

"Yes sir" Ryan said meekly. Horatio gave him a reassuring smile and Alex gripped his hand tightly.

"Ryan sweetie" Alex began, obviously Ryan knew what they were going to talk about and Alex was already feeling uncomfortable even thinking about it.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll tell you the story" he said kindly and then he looked past Alex straight towards Horatio.

"You might want to sit, it's a long story". With that Horatio pulled up a chair.

"The girl from the morgue is named Miko taka, and she is my stepsister from the Miami foster care system" Ryan began.

"Her age is 21 and she is of Japanese origin, I met her when I moved into Miami foster care at the age of 11 she was 8 at the time…" Ryan was about to continue his story when doctor Leross busted through the door.

He had an angry look on his face and Horatio and Alex both though he was about to yell and scream and kick them out but then something very unexpected happened.

"Hey Jim, how are you doing today' Ryan said sweetly. Alex and Horatio both looked at Ryan in shock

"You know him???" Alex asked amazed.

"Yes, I do he treated me for illnesses when I was younger" Ryan said vaguely as though he didn't want to let out any secrets that could be lying beneath the truth of Ryan knowing Doctor Leross.

"I also treated Ryan's mother when she was ill" he said in a stony voice. Ryan shot him a death glare. Doctor Leross ignored the look and continued to talk.

"Look, I know you guys have the best intentions and all but Ryan really needs his rest, what he has is serious and all this talking and excitement is making him worse" Doctor Leross said breaking his stony mask and showing concern.

"But" Ryan was about to protest towards the doctor like a son did to his dad but he couldn't finish because he broke into a fit of coughs.

"It…it hurts" Ryan said between breaths.

"What hurts??" Doctor Leross asked franticly

"MY BACK" Ryan screamed out in agony. Doctor Leross rolled Ryan on to his back and lifted his shirt to reveal a horrid sight. There were a huge amount of scars lacing all of Ryan's back; it was so shocking that it froze Horatio and Alex in place.

"GET OUT" roared doctor Leross, Alex and Horatio quickly left. When they were on the other side of the door Alex finally spoke.

"How horrible all the scars, the, they, they were hideous Horatio" Alex said franticly

"I know Alex, and I bet you it has to do with the whole foster care story and how Ryan met Miko" Horatio said darkly.

"Who could have done such a horrible thing" Alex said close to tears.

"I don't know, but Ryan is holding back, his fears and insecurities all the demons raging inside, and his story is the key to rescuing him, and I fully intend on rescuing Ryan" Horatio said with passion

"Lets hope Ryan feels the same" Alex said, knowing full well Ryan was not going to open up and let them in.

"Lets hope with all our hearts" Alex said as her and Horatio headed back towards the CSI lab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bleghh I don't like this chapter as much, but it does have a point… buried deep within all the writing.

I'm glad you guys like it so far, this is going to be a LONG story hope you can put up with me

hehehe I gave u a lil cliffy for this chapter

Anyways enjoy your chapter

-Olivia


	4. When the pain rips through two hearts

Dear lovely people I am so sorry I haven't been updating you see I am on holidays so im being a slow bum, and I will be gone for a WEEK starting soon and there is NO computer I will die so ill try to fit in three new chapters starting with this one now enjoy.

IN DA HOSPITAL

Ryan was stabilized a few minutes after Alex and Horatio's departure. Ryan was sweating and in immense pain, he looked over to the side of his bed to see Doctor Leross beside him. "Ji…Jim" Ryan said in an exasperating voice

"You shouldn't try so hard to speak you're in a very bad way Pup" Jim said sympathetically.

"Did…they…see" Ryan said scrunching his face in pain

"I'm sorry Pup" Jim said knowing how self conscious Ryan was of his scarred back.

"I…" Ryan was about to speak but was cut off.

"No you have to rest we will discuss this later Pup" Jim said while ruffling his hair, and with that Jim Leross was gone.

IN DA LAB

Alex and Horatio had returned and were both very solemn, Alex was worse off though, giving Horatio the silent treatment and all that, she was extremely upset and Horatio was worried and stressed. His CSI was in danger. Half his team was oblivious. One was extremely mad at him. Setler was going to investigate. Great. When he entered the building he noticed Eric by the front desk fuming.

"What's wrong Eric" Horatio asked calmly masking his emotions that were raging within him.

"Wolfe is missing; he's supposed to be helping me! And Alex just up and left, and the sub coroner is so garbage, and I smell like stale coffee!" Eric stated angrily.

"First, Wolfe is off, Alex is back, She's not that bad, change your shirt" Horatio said smirking.

"Ha Ha Ha, nice, you should become a comedian" Eric said dryly, but he was smiling which was good.

"Look take Calleigh with you and go to Alex to get proper updates, if you need anything call me alright, because im going out for a little bit" Horatio said sincerely.

"Yea H thanks a whole lot" Eric said calmly, and he went off to find Calleigh.

IN DA HOSPITAL

Ryan had finally gotten to sleep, but it wasn't peaceful actually it was the worst sleep ever, as he began to venture into the past, his worst nightmare.

_A young Ryan was leaning against the wall of the worn out house, he had just been moved to this foster home 2 days ago and was separated from his close friend, he was miserable. Ryan was thinking about how he hadn't eaten in 2 full days and how his sleep was painful due to the hard floor and the harsh summer, to top it off no air conditioning._

_At least the last place he lived in had a fan._

_Ryan was currently sitting in the shade, trying to not die from dehydration, when he heard a small almost non-audible voice._

"_Um, Uh, Ah...excuse…excuse me" said a young girl, she was short had long black hair, deep dark eyes and a very soft voice._

"_hey" Ryan said in a clipped tone, to be honest he was nervous he was going to get beat they always did this, send the cute girl to lure him out, and then pound the new kid until he cries._

"_Do you…" she was about to talk but Ryan wanted to finish this nonsense before it escalated._

"_Look, don't play innocent with me, I've been sent to 56 foster homes in a matter of 1 in a half years, so don't think you can lure me into getting beat you little runt" Ryan said while practically spitting. The girl looked hurt, and suddenly Ryan felt bad._

"_Sorry, I was just nervous, tired, hungry, thirsty and im really lonely" Ryan said honestly._

"_I noticed you looked very sad" the girl said finally speaking up seeing Ryan was a good guy._

"_I am" said Ryan_

"_That's why" the girl stated happily as she reached into her pocket "I brought you this Mr. sad man" she pulled out a half eaten egg salad sandwich, cookies and an apple juice. Ryan reached and swooped the food out of the girl's hand devouring it gratefully._

"_Ahahahaha you're so funny" she said laughingly. Ryan grinned widely._

"_Thank you…uh…ahhhhhhhh…hehehe I don't know your name Sorry!!" Ryan said embarrassedly._

"_Oh its ok im Miko kimora and who are you" she asked while laughing._

"_Im Ryan, Ryan Wolfe" he said kindly._

"_Let's be friends forever, on a pinky promise" she said sticking out her pinky finger. Ryan smiled happily; he didn't have the heart to tell her they would probably transfer him because he was a difficult child._

"_Ok Miko" he said sticking out his pinky and linking it with Miko's._

"_It is a promise, on our life" she said and as she smiled something strange started to happen, blood was dripping out of her mouth._

"_MIKO, YOUR HURT" Ryan shouted, as blood began to pour out of her nose and ears._

"_Promise" she echoed. More blood came pouring from everywhere, Ryan got close to her but someone grabbed the scruff of his shirt._

"_You mother fucker, you ruined my life so obviously im obligated to ruin yours!" said the man in the shadows._

"_NO, NO STOP STOP" Ryan screamed desperately. The man threw Ryan to the ground and began to beat at him._

"_STOP, GET OFF YOU PHYSCO FUCKING MANIAC, ILL KILL YOU" Ryan screamed_

REALITY

Ryan had Horatio's shirt in his hands, Horatio was shocked, and he didn't know what to do, it didn't even compute, Ryan Wolfe was attempting to strangle him.

"HOW, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS" Ryan continued to scream manically.

"YOU ALREADY FUCKED ME OVER YOU BASTARD" Ryan said tightening his grip. Horatio with his on spare hand (one was on Ryan's trying to ply it off obviously)

Hit the help button.

"Ry..Ryan' Horatio said gasping for breath and in seconds Doctor Leross had come in with 3 nurses waiting at the door.

"Young man, let him go this instant!" Doctor Leross said sternly. But Ryan continued to grip Horatio's shirt. Doctor Leross took in the scene at hand. Ryan was strangling Mr. Horatio and tears of desperation were starting to slide down Mr. Horatio's face.

"RYAN DANILE WOLFE LET GO OF THIS MAN RIGHT NOW!" doctor Leross screamed.

"How…how HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU JUSTIY THIS MAN JIM, THIS BASTARD, HE HURT ME AND YOUR DEFEDING HIM!" Ryan screamed darkly and also the hurt was evident in his voice.

" You can't possibly believe…" Doctor Leross said finally realizing what was wrong.

"Ryan, this is not you father" he said sadly and compassionately.

"DON'T LIE HES RIGHT HERE THIS IS MY FATHER YOU LI…" Ryan was about to finish his rant when it hit him. It wasn't his father, it was Horatio, a good friend, protector his boss.

"Horatio… I, oh my god" Ryan said letting go of Horatio's shirt in horror, Horatio immediately began to cough getting his breath back. Ryan sat despairingly, looking at Horatio and Jim.

"Im a monster" Ryan said blankly.

"A murderer in the making"

"Just like him, a nobody, a kill…" Ryan was going to continue rambling when he was wrapped in someone's arm.

"That's not true, not at all Ryan" When Ryan looked up he saw Horatio wrapping his arms around him and he had tears in his eyes.

"H" Ryan said in despair.

"Hush now you're safe, I won't let anyone hurt you, ok?" Horatio asked

Ryan began to bawl.

"Ill take care of you, my precious friend, CSI, family member, you really scared me so please get better soon" Horatio said still holding Ryan. Suddenly Doctor Leross was beside him injecting something into Ryan.

"A Sedative, to help him sleep" Leross said.

"Im afraid you will have to leave now" he said sympathetically. Horatio got up and walked out thinking of Ryan the whole way. When he found his way out of the hospital Horatio picked up his phone and dialed Alex.

"Alex I want everyone on Miko's case you hear, and were going to find her killer and nail the bastard OK?" Horatio said maliciously.

WOOOW SO LONG, hope you enjoy my loyal fannsss

Much love oliviaaa

p.s there you go Horatio break down, I know I know about time


	5. Dark Wolfe, sings it's solem lullaby

OMMGG IM SORRY FOR THE NOT POSTINNG a NEW CHAPTER holidays ran longer then usual and other events of which I will not state.

INFRONT OF THE HOSPITAL

Horatio had just left the hospital, his hands over his neck still in shock, all he could see was Ryan's manic face everywhere he turned. Horatio pulled out his cell phone and called Eric.

"Hello, Delko on the line" Eric said

"Eric" Horatio said as calmly as he could.

"What's up H you sound sick!" Eric exclaimed

"Listen carefully I need everyone on the case regarding Miko, you understand?" Horatio said in an extremely ragged tone.

"O…Ok H" Eric said squeamishly.

SWITCH TO THE LAB

Eric was still on the phone with H, when Cal walked in.

"Hey Eric" her sweet voice rang, but Eric didn't answer obviously very intent on the conversation he was having on the phone, with who she could only assume would be their fearless leader Horatio.

"Eric" Cal said loudly, so to catch his attention.

"Oh, Cal hey" Eric said finally noticing her.

"You talking to H" she mouthed to him because he had to concentrate on what Horatio was saying. Come to think of it, why was Horatio's voice booming into the phone?

Cal furrowed her brow, obviously something was stressing Horatio and poor Eric was at the brunt of H's anger and obviously Eric had no clue as to what was going on.

"Look Eric" Cal boomed loud as to lure Horatio to knowing her presence.

"May I speak to Horatio" she said carrying her loud tone. Before Eric could ask the question, he began to hand to phone over to Cal.

"He…uh wants to speak to you" Eric said looking thoroughly confused.

Cal smiled at Eric,

"Don't stress it Eric, I'll handle things from here you just worry about getting information on Miko Kimora's case" She said gently.

"Ok Cal and thanks" he muttered quietly to her so H couldn't hear.

"I though he was gonna bite my head off" and with that Eric went off to work.

INFRONT OF THE HOSPITAL

"Calleigh" Horatio cooed into the phone.

"Horatio, what exactly is going on?" Cal asked in a concerned tone.

"I honestly don't know, but I have a frightening hunch, a terrible frightening hunch" Horatio said in a very monotone way.

"Horatio, just what exactly are you talking about?" Calleigh asked now very concerned.

"I'm talking about Ryan, Calleigh, I'm talking about the looming darkness that is sucking him in and pulling us along with him, I'm talking about the terrifying case regarding Miss Kimora" Horatio said bluntly.

"Ryan is in danger?" Calleigh asked, it seemed the more Horatio continued to talk, the more of a mess this situation kept becoming.

"Yes, I believe Ryan Wolfe, is in much danger and I also believe this Kimora case has a great deal to do with Ryan Wolfe" Horatio simply stated.

"H, I would never question you, but, what exactly gives you these sorts of thoughts?" Calleigh asked.

"It's quite hard to explain and quite frankly I'm afraid, Ryan Wolfe would be infuriated" Horatio stated.

"H" Calleigh suddenly called out.

"What is it?" he asked

"I want… I want to protect Ryan… and at the same time I really wish to speak with him" She stated.

"Good" Horatio said.

"Because you are going to be Ryan's body guard at Dade general" Horatio said.

IN THE LAB

Calleigh smiled a relived sort of smile, what a blessing she though, all these loose ends were about to be tied.

"Horatio" She called

"Yes?" He questioned

"What a perfect set up" She said while grinning

INFRONT OF THE HOSPITAL

Horatio had found himself smiling despite earlier encounters.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" His grin widened.

"I'm coming back to the lab now so you head on over to the hospital" He said his face turning stoic once again.

"I'm on it H" Calleigh said seriously and with that they both hung up.

On the way out of the lab Calleigh returned Eric's phone to him.

"Where you heading off to?" He asked her

"The hospital" She said plainly.

"For what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Look I really can't talk about it, but it has to do with Ryan, you can ask H but don't say that I told you… Eric this is very serious ok, H is really worried so stay extra alert" and with the she walked off.

Eric stared at Calleigh's back as she left.

"Danger huh?" He said looking at his phone

"Wolfe" He said staring harder at his phone.

"And H worried" He said now straining his eyes so hard he felt like his head was going to explode.

"This sounds very troublesome" Eric said plainly, but only to mask the pit that was coiled in his chest, waiting to drop, he could sense the danger to.

IN THE HOSPITAL PARKING LOT

H was just getting into his car, when he looked to the hospital one last time, only to see Ryan staring out his hospital window. H felt an odd burning in his chest, it hurt him to see Ryan like this staring blankly at nothing.

"Wolfe" He whispered while turning from the window and looking onto the ocean just as Ryan was doing.

"I'll most defiantly save you, so please just hold on" Horatio said as the wind took his whisper and made it dance gracefully into the air and over the horizon. With that said Horatio jumped into his car and sped to the lab.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- O M G I haven't updated in FOREVER

Im truly truly SORRY

Right now im writing 3 more chapters for my appendence so please enjoy


	6. the Wolfe that prayed for wings

Let's go again, here we go another thrilling chapter

A lot is about to be reviled between Calleigh and Ryan!

Enjoy my lovely subjects.

Calleigh had just arrived at the hospital and for some reason she was shaking. She had never particularly been close to Ryan or been very interested in being close. To be honest she didn't like Ryan all that much, well in the beginning. Things slowly began to change she didn't feel hatred towards him, but she didn't feel love or friendship, only the beautiful feeling of content. Then suddenly she began to feel friendship, he was in truth shy and very wholesome and honest. He wasn't very outspoken as he tried to convince people.

FLASH BACK

Calleigh remembered bumping into Ryan in a local supermarket. She remembered when he knocked her food all over the ails and she also remembered how he began apologizing profusely. I guess he hadn't realized it was me. When he looked up he was blushing.

"Ca…Calleigh" he said in a shocked tone. He looked pretty funny but he also looked very different, Ryan had bags under his eyes and his hair hung flatly as opposed to the half spiked half flat look he usually wore and some how it made his look very childish.

Also I noted his unusually friendly, calm face, the face of a comfortable person, which was very unusual for Ryan.

"Sorry to have bumped into you so carelessly" he said timidly.

"You see im on a very special mission" He said in a hushed tone.

"What is that?" Calleigh asked buying into his seriousness.

"I must buy myself some waffles" He said still very seriously.

I was dumfounded, what a change he was joking and it was really nice to see him so normally.

"How dare you, I though you were being serious Ryan" She said a bit angrily.

"Ah, sorry" he smiled while passing her fallen groceries to her.

"You eat rather healthy" he said smiling.

"No wonder you're in such great shape" he said while grinning. Calleigh smiled, usually if a guy would say that to her she would thing he's a pervert, but Calleigh could see the innocence in Ryan's raw pure eyes and laughed along with him

"Why are you buying waffles so early?" she asked, finally thinking about it, at 7:00 am, there Ryan Wolfe stood going to buy waffles.

"Well you see" Ryan said rubbing that back of his head, a blush starting to creep across his face.

"I made waffles, but they turned out rather poorly…and..Ah…you see I was trying my best to eat them, honest I was, but, they were to imperfect and my OCD kicked in and well, I trashed them and went forward with this mission" he said now fully blushing.

"Oh really" I said looking at him suspiciously, I never knew that Ryan had such a bad case of OCD. When I looked at him he looked rather sad looking now, and somehow some crazy idea popped into my head and made its way out of my mouth.

"Hey want to go out for breakfast" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, before putting on cute tiny smile.

"Im truly sorry, but I'll have to refuse your kind offer" he said being very polite. I don't know why but I persisted.

"Why have more important things to do" I said in mock anger.

"Ah it's not that, its just I have to go to the hospital" he said rather quietly.

"Why would that be" I questioned, stupidly, that is.

"Well I need to grab my OCD med's and also some other sort of medication for some troubling back pains" He said looking a bit uncomfortable.

You know what, what happen next was the worst, somewhere I had hidden something in my mind and it had just been unlocked. I remember one day walking into the locker room only to find Ryan's back facing me, while he was changing into his work shirt. He was caught and struggling to get out of it, and that's when I saw all those horrible marks on his back, jagged, straight, round, curled, and clumped all sorts of scars all over his back. I was sick, but I had a feeling I should leave because if just seeing this made me sick, then the explanation would defiantly do me in. So I dashed out the door never to mention it ever again.

"Uh Calleigh" Ryan said looking at me, I guess is paced out.

"Sorry Ryan, I understand that this must be important" I said timidly I wanted to scream out "tell me, tell me" with regards to his back but I couldn't find the strength. He looked at me and smiled.

"Here" he said while scrounging in his wallet.

"Take this and think of it as my payment to rejecting you from a wonderful breakfast" He said while putting the money in his hand.

"R…R…Ryan!" I was about to protest. He looked me dead in the eye.  
"No choice" he said childishly, then he whipped around.

"Later boss lady and just to let you know, I just bossed you around" he said while sticking out his tongue, and with that he dashed off.

I still remember looking at his back and thinking, "When did it happen?"

Also I began to wonder why I was so concerned about him and I realized, I'd fallen in love, with Ryan Wolfe, but not love in the sense of a sexual attraction, but love in a family sort of way. I smiled, I wondered why it felt so nice to love him. I wondered why I felt so warm on the inside and then I realized, when you come to love someone with a pure heart, somehow a piece of your heart becomes pure and in return gives you a reassuring warmth.

END FLASH BACK

"Ryan today, I'm going to stop being selfish, and truly pull out my courage to find out what happened" She said determinedly.

"Today is the day that I stop selfishly watching you bear burdens and open the playing field, to release your pains, just like I've done for the others" She said staring at the blazing sky.

UP IN RYAN'S ROOM OVERLOOKING THE PARKING LOT

It's as if something warm had engulfed him.

"I can feel it" he said simply grasping his chest.

" A beautiful feeling" He said closing his eyes.

"An army of graceful words, dancing gracefully in the wind, and flying to heal my wounded heart" he said tear sliding silently down his face.

"Yet" he said sadly.

"I am still too weak to reap its benefits" he said solemnly .

"I just hope their hearts are strong enough for two, but only for the time being" he said as the tears began to flow more consistently.

"I guess this is truly the feeling a caged wolf feels" he said looking towards the sky

FLASHBACK

"Ne…little guy what's wrong" a beautiful brown haired woman asked.

"Eh…I'm so tired of being sick and alone" The young boy said bluntly.

"Ah…is that so?" she questioned with a sad smile.

"Well you know what… even though the wolf looks sadly to the sky and sees the birds fly and think "I wish I could fly" he mustn't lose himself, he mustn't forget the powerful legs he was blessed with because if he dose he will truly be a caged wolf" she said.

She looked over to the boy who sat silently.

"Do you not understand?" she asked.

"Not completely" he said

"Ah well" she went to say but was interrupted.

"But I do kind of get it and I don't believe the wolf wants to fly just for flying, but fly for freedom, but I can see if the wolf just wants to fly for the sake of flying, then he truly is a lost cause" the boy said simply.

"Tch, to smart" the woman smiles slyly.

END FLASH BACK

"I honestly don't know…"

"When I began to just want to fly…"

"For the simple sake of flying……."

"Mom" Ryan said closing the curtain with a disgusted look. Ryan knew that looking at the sky would only make his heart pain more and the memories sear worse."


	7. His blood on her hands

Encore, Cal finally makes it to Ryan's room

And OH OH Jim Leross sketchy and mysterious character becomes not so mysterious

IN THE HOSPITAL

Calleigh had just entered the hospital and headed straight towards the receptionist.

"Excuse me" Calleigh said politely. The lady looked up and looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"What can I do for ya?" She said rudely. Trying not to seem irked Calleigh smile increased ten fold.

"May you tell me where Ryan Wolfe is" Calleigh said looking dead on towards the secretary.

"Nah can't let cha" She says arrogantly. Honestly what was up this ladies ass?

"Well why may that be" she asked now her smile was wavering.

"Tch, you ask so many questions, well since ya bein so kind, I'll tell ya" The lady said smiling smugly.

"Jim Leross Mr. boss man said that the kid is untouchable, so as ya can see, you lil miss sunshine are outta luck" grinned the rude ugly receptionist. That was the last straw.

"Excuse me" I said while banging my fist against her desk.

"This is Miami Dade police, Calleigh Duqusencane and I demand entrance to Ryan Wolfe's room this instance" I boomed, I Calleigh, had just caused a scene in a public hospital.  
"Excuse me miss" Came a calm and most hypnotizing voice Calleigh had ever heard.

"Did I hear you screaming about Ryan?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Uh, yes that would be who I'm screaming about" Calleigh said while blushing.

"Well right now I said no can see him but, your part of Horatio's justice crew" he said showing a perfect smile.

"J…Justice Crew?" I asked dumfounded.

"Ah, never mind, I guess you could see him, since your so pretty, might heal his sore eyes" He said with a charming grin, I didn't want to argue because he was granting access to see Ryan so I just smiled and irksome smile and followed him.

Ryan's room was far and the only elevator working was the emergency elevator.

"So miss, what brings you to see Ryan?" Leross asked casually.

"Well Horatio told me to guard Ryan" she said sternly.

"Hm, really? You honestly don't have to lil miss, I can protect Ryan" Leross said with a cocky grin.

"Why would you protect Ryan??" Calleigh asked confused.

"Well that's because he's important to me" Leross said while shrugging.

"Ah, how so" Well today I was full of intelligent questions Calleigh though to herself sarcastically.

"Well you see I've know Ryan since he was young, since his mother was such an ill type of person he was in and out of the hospital, like it was school" Leross said his face stoic.

"Oh that's too bad" I say kind of taken aback by hearing this.

"Hm, typical reaction, you really don't know anything about Ryan Huh?" He asks once again with his confident grin. For some reason when he said that, I felt this wired sting in my stomach, it's true I really didn't know Ryan and for some reason I started to get flustered.

"M…maybe I shouldn't bother him" I said now feeling suddenly sick.

"Hey lil missy" Leross said looking at me very kindly.

"Ryan isn't a robot, you know? He wouldn't just shut ya out because he's afraid" He said gently. I don't know why but I confided in this man, who for a little while I though was a wired, rude stranger.

"I'm afraid, that…that I'll say something to drive him away" I say crabbing the hem of my shirt nervously. When I looked at him he was still smiling.

"Heh, cute, you know Ryan is very much like a wounded animal, or so they say, you just gotta come at him quietly, calmly and with kind intent and he'll surely accept you" he said in an unreadable smile, I guess that analysis on Ryan kind of miffed him since they related him to an animal.

"Ah…that's a wired way to put it" I said making the same unreadable face.  
"Look Ryan nickname was pup, so that's why they say it, but listen, Ryan is a very damaged person, mentally and physically, for some reason I have a feeling you know about his back" he said in a very stoic tone.

"I've seen it…but I've never confronted him" I say quietly.

"Look I'm going to tell you something very serious" he said sternly.

"Im not going to throw you in there without a basis because if you go like that he'll certainly say some very nasty things towards you, so you better listen carefully" he said looking at me dead on with a chilling look.

"Ryan had a half brother Mark, Mark sold drugs and occasionally Ryan did to, one night Ryan was doing a deal because Mark told Ryan him and his girlfriend were finally going to do it. So, Ryan went forward with the deal, but when he got there the people who were supposed to have money had pipes and bats. Ryan told me the minute he saw them he began to run back towards home. When Ryan made it there he tried to open the door but noticed his key was missing. He said he began to pound the door and was screaming franticly, but he said he supposed his brother couldn't hear him over the high pitched moans his girlfriend was making. Ryan proceeded to say that he picked up the rake on the front yard when he heard the gangs wailing in the distance, he said that he knew he had no choice so he charged straight into the crowd swinging the rake wildly and after that he told me about the day's he sat in the hospital hoping he would die" Jim Leross said looking at Calleigh.

"I…N…No way…I" I couldn't finish because I was crying, how very horrible.

"Please" Jim said while wiping my tears away.

"Don't cry because if you do, Ryan will certainly feel bad" He said giving a small smile.

"Oh and one more burden princess" He said sadly.

"The other half, well comes from an incident with his family, while protecting his younger sister Amanda and that story is only for Ryan to tell, my apologies" He said sternly.

"Please like I said stop crying...Like I" he was about to finish but Calleigh interrupted him.

"How!!!" she wailed.

"HOW…how can you just expect me to stop crying!!! Like you said Ryan isn't a robot and neither am I, I would be a monster to stop crying now!" Calleigh wailed out loud.

"Hm, what a pure heart" Leross smiled. As I kept bawling.

"Well, at least calm down before you see him" he said while taking my hand.

"Look there is a coffee place on Ryan's floor" He said while leading me.

"You can grab some coffee and clean your face right up" He cooed gently.

"Uh…uh…hmmm" I mumbled still crying profusely.

"Heh, don't worry lil missy, when I told me I bawled in front of his face like a little girl" he said grinning now and somehow through my monstrous sob's and sniffling I smiled.

5 MINUTES LATER

After I calmed myself down, I found myself in front of Ryan's room somehow all of this was a haze I just remember Ryan's haunting story and me bawling.

"Ready lil missy" Jim Leross asked me.

"Yeah, but may I be with him alone?" I asked shyly.

"Course you can, I never intended on going, you see this is the test for yourself, to see if you have the will to help Ryan or if you should just turn away" he said in a rough tone.

"I…I understand" I said while opening Ryan's door. You see I knew I couldn't turn away or run, I couldn't act selfishly or impulsively. I had to go into this room and take it for what its worth, a change of fate, not just a test because now somehow Ryan's blood was on my hand's and as it soaked in it infected my brain, but it wasn't like I was sick, it was more like and infection that ate my fear and made me fearless and some how it was truly liberating.

"Hello Ryan" I said looking straight on at him.

"Calleigh is it, well hey there" he said emptily.

"Ryan" I went to say but he cut me off.

"Calleigh, I hope you understand that once blood is spilled on your hands it doesn't just "come off" unless you bleach the problem permanently" he said, I laughed it was kind of wired, it was like he was physic or it could have been he read my mind.

"Luckily there's no problem to bleach" I said warmly. He looked down and for a second, if only I though I saw a flicker of light.

"Is that so" He said emptily again.

"Yup that's about it" I said walking towards Ryan's bed a plopping down beside him.

I looked at his empty face and even though I couldn't read it I knew a storm was coming our way.

LONG LONG ASS CHAPTER enjoy my beautiful people


	8. A wolfs untold tale

Explanation.

Many people don't understand me.

My name is Ryan Wolfe.

Most people view me as an enigma.

Maybe even a ghost, that appears at a distance, but the minute you get close…BAM.

It disappears.

For my whole life, well at least the good chunk I can recall, I've lied.

I maybe, in the very beginning, was a sweet and honest child and that's when the first

Lie revealed its ugly head.

I lied to myself that I was honest and sweet.

This is basically the turning point.

The Ryan born into this world, maybe to be a kind

And loving person changed, changed into a person

Who lied and cheated to obtain perfection.

Now a birth had occurred at this same time.

The birth of the OCD ridden Ryan.

No one celebrated, many mourned.  
I was happy at least.

I had the ultimate cover up, the ultimate defense to shield

My ever growing lies.

Another thing you must know, is that there is not

Solely "one" Ryan.

As I developed in life, I made many "Ryan's" to live that particular life

Style.

Until, all of them began to blur and I couldn't

Really tell who was the "Original" Ryan.

My mom was the only one who knew.

The only one who could see.

The only one who could comprehend.

That her son was a man of many masks from the

Very beginning.

She was a very encouraging woman.

She used to insinuate thoughts in my head.

Saying very encouraging things to aid me with my

Identity crisis.

She would often say.

"Create the ultimate mask, the mask with the power to erase all

The other Ryan's and allows a new and single Ryan to be born."

Wistful thinking.

But I really loved her. She never

Forced a new Ryan to be bred.

She never once said "Don't be this Ryan"

Or she never forced me with "Why can't you be your

Original quiet and sweet Ryan."

Because she knew.

Each Ryan, was the real Ryan.

You couldn't just request for the "Real" Ryan

Because that would be like asking, per say, every person

Afraid of the dark in this world. Raise your hand a fit into a mini van.

Virtually impossible.

Now I said the turning point in this life

Was when I realized my first lie.

But the truth is that was a dawning.

The real turning point in this story is when my mom

Passed away.

That's when it happened all the Ryan's fused into "that" ultimate

Mask my mom spoke of.

But its powers were far from the pure story my mother told.

This mask was corrupt.

Dark.

Its power was use any Ryan at any time to get free from

Any situation.

And let me tell you, that's exactly what I did for the rest of my life.

Let me make a time line for everyone to make this story clear.

It's my mothers' time line.

Born.

Raised.

First best friend, for life Anya.

First love my father.

Step son Mark.

First son Ryan.

Unity.

Second pregnancy.

Unhappy marriage.

Father disappeared.

First daughter Amanda.

Illness.

Late night abuse from father.

Crying.

Enter doctor Leross.

New friend.

Anya's worry.

Mom's death.

Ryan's death.

Basically that sums it up.

My mom's sad life in a nut shell.

Now even until this day, I can't understand why my

Father left my mother.

Or why he insisted on coming back an abusing

Her, but that's how life was.

And there was nothing I could ever do about it.

When she died.

Things went far far far down hill.

So far that when your head hit

The bottom it squished into the ground and

Suffocated you.

My sister Amanda.

Had unfortunately contracted

My mother's disease.

But she had it on a more intense level.

She was in a coma.

Which would have never happened

If it weren't for my bastard of a father.

If he hadn't .

If he would have just.

Never tried to kill my sister.

This story is the story to go with the start of my nasty scars.

They twist and turn across my back like a fire.

A fire that dances in agony.

He must have been drunk.

I keep telling my self that was the case.

But I knew better.

He hated "us" he only had love for my

Mother.

And when she was gone all fakeness had disappeared and the

Ugly and resentful 'True" father showed his face.

He tried to strike her.

Beat her to nothing.

Strip her of her essences.

But I wouldn't allow it.

Well "brave and pigheaded" Ryan wouldn't allow

It.

When he was beating me I wondered.

Do all these masks and lying come from him.

As I felt his hard hand hit my spine, as it bent and squished under the

Pressure.

I wondered, was it my destiny to be like him.

A man so caught up in facades that he becomes

A rabid beast?

So confused, so lost, no sense of real self?

As the knife slicked my back and the blood.

Poured.

I cried.

Silent tears.

Tears of fear, fear of becoming the monster destroying my back.

In the hospital Leross demanded to be on our case.

He took care of Amanda mostly.

He knew I hated him.

It was a love hate type of feeling.

He had helped my mother far more than

Anyone in this world. Of course after Anya.

But he pissed me off.

He was a dirty rat.

A maggot.

A trickster.

And I always watched him because he was

A shadow.

A shadow that could consume me at anytime.

Now you wonder.

How could a doctor, who saved

My mom's life be so horrible.

Well I'll tell you.

He has no shame.

He does whatever it takes to

Obtain his final goal.

Using every dirty method and

Everything at his disposal.

Even if he has to use people.

And he used me.

Until this day and ongoing.

To obtain what he needs.

You see child services came one day.

To take us away.

On that day I had a faithful conversation with

Leross.

My eternal debut, my debut from hell.

"Please take my sister in" begged the "Desperate" Ryan.

"Why should I" he said nonchalantly.

I was struck.

Yes, he was right, why should he?

I had to think quickly or else.

Or else.

And than the words just came out.

"I know now that I'm just a little boy, but when I become older

I could be of great service. I could obtain anything you

Needed by any means necessary." I said sternly.

Not even a beat was missed.

Not even words to convince me it was wrong.

Just a sick sweet smile.

"Deal" he said grinning.

"But you got to go…for now that is" he said darkly.

"Don't worry, you wont have to bear it for long"

"I'll send someone short of 3 years maximum"

With that he rounded the corner and started

Speaking with the children services representative.

Done deal.

Amanda was safe and I was off.

Floating in the wind, running free.

Well that's a lie.

I was a caged animal.

Part of some sick and twisted circus.

Doing jumps and tricks.

And then moving on, never finding a home.

That's where I met her.

Miko.

Poor tiny defenseless Miko.

In all the shelters I had been moved from.

I never met anyone quite like her.

She had no masks.

She was just "Miko"

And I loved it.

I was infatuated, by the one

Thing I could never be.

"Myself"

Miko owned "Herself" and I was jealous

But also intrigued and that's what

Started our friendship.

Well more like a life bond.

And now she was dead, gone

The newest case for my

Work to take on.

It hurt.

It hurt so much, that it felt as if the scars on my back

Were dancing the agonizing dance it did back in my youth.

Now the story isn't finished.

Remember.

Because most people don't

Leross's promise?

To fetch me in three years or less.

Well he held true.

I knew he would because

He was greedy and I, Ryan Wolfe was

His prized possession his ace in the pocket.

What was the twist.

The big twist.

Was

Coming to adopt me

Was the one person

I tough I would never see

After my moms death.

Anya.

My had she aged.

She looked tired and haggard.

And she must have known

About the deal Leross and I cut.

Because she wore a small sad smile.

And that's when I knew.

I knew it as I looked down

At Miko resting on my side.

That this lady could become my

Ultimate pawn.

In a game I had been forced to play.

I told her Miko had to come, or I wouldn't go.

She protested.

I told her , I would tell the foster parents.

That I knew you.

That you were trading me off.

And in theory she was.

She hated it.

She knew I had been sly.

Had been a trickster.

What she didn't count on was me

Being a determined and cold person.

She sighed.

"Alright"

Of course what else could she say?

Excellent.

I was on my first step to recovering lost

Territory, starting with my sister

And potentially my freedom.

Though I highly doubted it.

When I came to Anya's

It was wired.

And sadly I had miscalculated.

Maybe my mind had grown rusty and hazy.

All the moving and shuffling.

The beatings , that fakeness.

I had forgotten about "them"

Anya's two most prized possessions.

Olivia and Kara.

Her two daughters.

How could I have forgotten.

Now this was an unfortunate twist.

Being subjected to carry out my life.

Along side Kara and Olivia.

And not to mention poor Miko had been

Thrown into a game she was unaware of.

Life took on a normal pace.

Well as normal as it could be

Under the current circumstances.

Now I did dirty side jobs for Leross.

Things which I will never speak

Again.

Dirty and unimaginable things.

But in the midst of all that I never

Though I'd see him again.

Not him.

Not his son

Not that asshole

Mark

My half brother.

He was a scary person.

When he saw me.

He wore a dirty dark smile.

I could see it in his eyes

Even if it was brief

All the plans he had made

On the spot to use me to his

Advantage.

And sadly I couldn't stop him

And sadly he had already realized it.

Time went on and I was split.

When I wasn't running for Leross

I was running for mark.

And when I wasn't running I was

Hiding

From Kara

And Miko

And when I wasn't hiding I was bearing

Bearing my soul to Olivia.

With whom I had made some

Sort of cry on each others shoulder.

Sort of deal.

Though I never really listened to her.

She always listened to me.

Now I've experienced a cold hard beating

And this is where the bearing began.

While running for mark

I got jumped

The shit kicked right out of me

I had obtained a new set

Of agonizing scars.

And the problem had become very serious

So serious Leross showed some compassion

And even worry.

My back had become unstable

My spine was an anomaly.

It had been so damaged that my

Muscle had shifted to aid it.

Ripping from its original spot

And clinging to my spine.

Supporting it like a tower.

Problem was

It's a ticking time bomb

No one knows when it's going to collapse

And when it collapses it will basically

Rip my whole body structure and I will

Collapse in on myself.

I though it was a fitting death of a

Trickster

A mask wearer

All the weight of the masks

Collapsing in

Destroying any evidence of another person.

Nice.

Ironic.

When all was said and done

I had heard word that my father

Was milling around close

Breathing down my neck

Licking on my sweat.

So I began hunting him

Directly defying

Mark

Directly defying

Leross.

Making Kara worry

Making Miko sick

Making Olivia write more

Of my sick and twisted life into her thoughts

Like my own personal diary.

Until the threat became too much

For Leross

And For mark

They had known that I had been

Running for different people

But they had never suspected each other

They had a very colorful discussion about me

And decided that I should be sent away.

So they contacted someone very powerful

Someone with a greater hate for my

Father than me myself

Ron Wolfe

My fathers own brother.

He agreed to take me without hesitation.

He said he was interested to see his brothers

Other offspring.

To see if I was just as misguided and corrupt

As mark.

Problem was, he lived in Miami.

Far away, so very far away from Boston.

This was also a problem for me because

It put a kink in my plan

My plan to regain my territory.

It seemed as if I was being pushed further away

From my goal.

And now what was worse is I had to actually

Leave people I gave a damn about.

And I had to leave stealthily without

Letting anyone know.

So I packed

I said goodbye to the empty fountain near

Anya's house in Boston.

Which as reluctantly as I was to admit it

Was my home and would always be.

I looked to the sky and made my first and last prayer.

A prayer for the safety and blessing of all the people I was

Leaving behind.

A prayer for a better world for each and every one of us.

When I arrived in Miami I was tired

And worn

Sick

With worry

Riddled with

Pain

Contorted with

Contempt for my

Puppet led life.

When I saw Ron

I was afraid

He was broad and he

Wore a warm smile

He had a huge scar stretched across

Most of his face.

"Yo Pup" he said gruffly.

Pup huh

A brand new Ryan to add

To the fold.

Let just say the Ryan you know of

Now is pup

Kind and gentle

The total façade

For the mask wearing trickster

Wolf.

Now the problem was

How to tell Calliegh

We had been sitting in silence for

Nearly an hour

Her eyes were boaring into my soul

Fishing for awnsers.

Practically begging for the truth.

But all that was for another time

But I consoled her, by saying

Something to tide her thirst for

My ever hidden past

"You know…you remind me of someone, someone from

A long time ago" I say emotionlessly.

She looks brightly and nervously towards me

I continue

"Her name was Olivia she bared all my sins back in Boston."

She looks exuberant at this point.

"But those are only Olivia's sin to bear." I say darkly

her face drops 1 million miles to the floor.

"But" I begin.

Her face lifts a little, it's completely nervous and

Lost.

"Please be the one person to bear my sins, in this life, in the life I lead in

Miami." I ask

Her face shines, radiating a happiness I really

Couldn't conceive.

"Yes" she begins to tear a little.

"yes, yes ,yes ,yes" she repeats over in her sweet southern accent.

I have to tell her though

About "Him"

"Cal" I call out seriously.

"I have some information on the case

regarding Miko" I say in a very business like tone, but still carrying the

emotionless tone I've had the whole time.

"Really? What is it?" she asks curiously.

"I think the one who killed Miko…is my father" I say emotion free

I hear a squeak.

She looks pale.

"You sure" she asks.

Obviously skeptical of my sources

Seeing as I've been in the hospital.

Spotted having a mental breakdown.

How could I have found time for

Getting information?

Obviously not on my coffee break.

"Positive" I say even adding a reinforcing smile.

Truth is I lied

Again, big surprise

You see I didn't tell Cal about the little

Side affect that comes with being my

Sin bearer, you become my pawn

In the ever going dangerous game.

That I play every day of my life.

Calleigh is the new Olivia.

And she didn't know it but

It would be painful and hard to bear.

But It came with a very very rare gift.

Ryan Wolfe's true love.

Only given to approximately.

4 people.

Now five adding Calleigh to the list.

Leross had been standing by the door the whole time

Oblivious to the young people on the other side

Of the door.

He smirked

Whipped out his cell phone.

"Hello Ron, it's me Leross, got some interesting

news there's a new player in the game…oh don't worry

she's on your side…oh yes she's on the side of hunting down

Nathan Wolfe…hmmm Ryan he's fine, but it seems he's using this girl as

Olivia's replacement….Don't you worry so much… Mark? No no no he won't come

At least I doubt he will…well, look don't pout I'll take care of everything…you skeptical?...fine I can see why…ok, ok I'll tell you one piece of reliable truth…Nathan is in Miami, he was the one who killed Miko and conveniently planted her for Ryan to find…oh no I'm not telling the police yet…are you kidding, I'm going to exterminate Nathan first. This my game Ron, it always has been ever since we were boys…Yes I know you were technically first, but I took this game up a notch…look bottom line is

I don't give two shits about Miko, she can wait…first off I got to win our game…alright Ron…yes ok…I'll take good care of Ryan…yes alright…bye bye.

Leross smiled a genuine smile.

Finally the fun was starting all over

Again and soon all the old soldiers

Would be in place.

Tough manipulating Ryan would be hard

Without Miko as a threat and Olivia being so far away

And using that Calleigh girl to early in the game

Would be too detrimental giving Ryan the upper hand

Which would lead to Ron having the upper hand.

Leross laughed darkly

For the first time in

Years

Or so it seemed

He was faced with a case in which his

Victory could be flat lined by any one person

At any given time.

Back at the lad Horatio was working

Intently on the case when he got a chill.

It felt as if something terrible was coming

Their way.

And he wasn't being paranoid

In all his years his intuition had never failed him

"Hey, H got a hit" Eric said happily.

Horatio didn't respond

Eric was perplexed

But he knew the face H was wearing it was

The one that always alerted him to danger.

"We got to stay on our toes don't we H?" Eric stated.

"Yes we do Eric, yes we do" Horatio said looking out into the

distance it seemed all their futures had taken a dark turn.

And to think the quiet and awkward rookie

Ryan Wolfe had hold of the reigns of change.

Horatio only hoped Ryan would allow himself to

Aid Ryan in the final battle.

Which though seemed far away

In reality

It was not

(PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW long long chapter It might confuse you more but I gave an outline of Ryan's past and a little hint of spoilers and foreshadowing. Everything up until Calleigh's name is mentioned is Ryan's reminiscing. Now I knew everyone was slightly confused and I haven't really elaborated much, Ryan's back is the cause of his sickness.

Miko was Ryan's first interest in life besides his mother and his first infatuation really. I've mentioned all the characters that will be involved and their importance. This chapter is a little dark and sets Ryan far out of character, but since I feel us as an audience knows nothing about Ryan, I feel I can play him in any way I wish. But if it gets too intense just say so and I'll tone him down, I hope you enjoy this chapter. sorry I haven't been updating I'm prepping for grade 11 course choices. So I know which classes to take

So I can start preparing for my profession, I really care about you lovely people so

I hope I can make more chapters for you.

Bye bye and enjoy beautiful fanfic readers.)


End file.
